NWWE Survivor Series (2013)
Survivor Series (2013) was the second NWWE pay-per-view in WWE '13. It followed October's Battleground. ''Background'' As part of the Raw Gold Rush tournament to determine a challenger to the WWE Champion at Royal Rumble, Bully Ray faced Ric Flair. On the Smackdown side, Randy Savage and the Undertaker met in a dream match. Samoa Joe joined C.M. Punk in a rebellion against Triple H and the Authority trying to keep him and Daniel Bryan down. He first pinned Dean Ambrose in a non-title bout to confirm he was on Punk's side. They defeated henchmen Andre the Giant, Curtis Axel, and Ryback to earn title shots at Intercontinental Champion Brock Lesnar and U.S. champ Ambrose. Joe seeked to end Ambrose's 6-month title reign and teach the Shield a lesson for beating down his team. The wild card of the Shield retained against Christian and Joe's NextGen partner Roderick Strong along the way. Following his win over Ryback at Battleground, C.M. Punk pinned Curtis Axel to win the Intercontinental Championship. While aligning with the Corporation, Ted DiBiase Jr. tagged with The Game and Randy Orton and became next in line for the belt. Punk retained but a bigger issue lied ahead in the form of Brock Lesnar. In a star-studded Raw main-event, the Corporation and "Heyman Guys" became one - Brock Lesnar and Randy Orton went over rivals C.M. Punk and Daniel Bryan. By the stipulation, Punk had to put the title on the line the week after and was met with a pre-match ambush. Punk dominated most of the match until the Beast DDTed him through a table. Ryback came down to celebrate as the Authority controlled all of the championships (except the World Heavyweight). Punk and Samoa Joe of NextGen sought revenge and were able to win a handicap match, with Punk being granted a future title shot at Lesnar. After Battleground, it became quite clear Triple H and co. did not see Daniel Bryan as the true face of the WWE. The COO gathered an army including The Shield, Ted DiBiase (plus his son and bodyguard Andre the Giant), and the Heyman Guys - Brock Lesnar, Curtis Axel, and Ryback. At every turn, Daniel Bryan had his back up against the wall facing one or more of the group to prevent him from even being able to defend his title. The odds were stacked against him until the WWE champion gathered his troops - each with the goal in mind to stop the corruption that had set in. Colt Cabana helped Bryan as a favor for his best friend C.M. Punk, plus fellow ROH alumni Roderick Strong and Sami Zayn were additions to the force. They considered themselves NextGen, the new generation that are breaking the stereotype of who the Authority backs as a champion.The Corporation wanted to ensure they were punished for rebelling against what was "best for business". A 6-man tag was set - Roman Reigns, Ryback, and Ted Jr. versus Cabana, Strong, and Zayn. It was to be an exciting combination of styles (pun intended) when the Phenomenal One battled World champ Alberto Del Rio. Technical master against high-flyer with Styles hoping to gain his first piece of WWE gold. The Mexican Aristocrat forced submission specialist Kurt Angle to tap out in a non-title match, then sent his protege Hunico after Styles, who proceeded to finish him off in 7 minutes with a springboard splash. Also, Bryan and Styles beat Survivor Series adversaries Ted DiBiase and Del Rio after Styles rolled up the champ. On the final Smackdown before the PPV, "Mexico's Greatest Export" teamed with the Shield against the aforementioned duo plus Cody Rhodes - who has his own beef with the tag champions. It was a 26-minute epic that came to a conclusion as the cunning world champion eeked out a pin on Bryan. Del Rio claimed to not be directly associated with the Corporation but that remained to be seen. Triple H made his plans clear - his Corporation members were much more deserving than a "B+ player" to be WWE champion. He was content with having #1 contender Ted DiBiase defeat Daniel Bryan at Survivor Series until there was a revolt by Bryan and C.M. Punk, among others. He vowed to punish them for thinking they could fight what is fate. The Game followed through with that, placing NextGen in multiple 3-on-2 and 2-on-1 situations where they had virtually no chance. They would not be undermined, and you could argue Bryan was the most tenacious of all. By any means necessary he would keep his title - to prove he was worthy enough to be the top star but also show Triple H was wrong and he was abusing his power. Results bully ray.jpg|The outspoken former TNA champion piledrived Naitch through a table, moving on in the tourney. Punk lesnar.jpg|The rubber match ended with Lesnar asserting himself as top champ of the Corporation. Corporation.jpg|The Authority cronies were in full force and came away with a win against NextGen. Taker v savage.jpg|The Macho Man ate a Last Ride but still managed to advance. Joe us champ.jpg|Joe took away the U.S. title from Ambrose and brought it to NextGen. aj styles whc.jpg|The dream came true for AJ Styles, who in his 2nd PPV match won the Big Gold. dibiase vs bryan.jpg|History repeated itself, and Bryan completes his first defense against HHH's goons.